Bux
Bux '''(sometimes named '''Tower Bux before version 3.0.0) are the "premium" currency in Tiny Tower. They can be used for special functions such as hurrying stock production, speeding up floor construction, upgrading the elevator and being exchanged for coins. Uses for Bux Bux can be used to: *Instantly stock an item. *Purchase upgrades for the elevator. *Instantly finish constructing a floor. *Upgrade a shop to the next level. *Purchase new elevator, lobby and roof designs. Once purchased, you can freely switch them without any additional cost. *Instantly stock all floors by tapping "Rush All" at the bottom of the tower. *Instantly move a Bitizen into an empty apartment space. Tap on the floor you wish to move Bitizens into and select For Rent X Bux. The player will be asked if they want to "Move a Bitizen in to this apartment immediately at the cost of X Bux?", in response to which they either select Yes or No. By selecting Yes a new, random Bitizen instantly moves into the apartment. *Before version 3.0.0, Bux are used to buy customize. *Before version 3.0.0, Bux are used to move a floor. *Trade for coins. Clicking "Buy More" from your game's menu lets you trade them in at the following rates; however below 33 floors the bux costs are lower. Ways to Earn Bux *Before version 3.0.0, as a reward for building a new floor on your Tower, the game will congratulate you on your Tower's expansion and give you a complementary Tower Buck. *When a Bitizen arrives on the elevator, help them go up to their desired floor. Most of the time you will receive a coin reward, but occasionally they will also give you Bux as a tip! *You get 5 Bux as a reward for employing a Bitizen at their Dream Job. Note that this reward is only given once; firing then rehiring the same Bitizen does not give you additional Bux. * Before version 3.0.0, you could help search for a Bitizen when a blue icon (shown on the right) appears in the lower left corner of the screen. Tapping the icon explains why you need to find the Bitizen (ordered takeout, received a package, needs to save the President, etc.). Once you've located the Bitizen, tap the floor they're walking around on and you'll be rewarded a Tower Buck for your trouble. Note that if you keep track of your Bitizens' homes and employers, your job finding them will be far easier, as your Bitizen residents do not wander around the Tower at random. They will either be located on their floor of employment or on the floor of their residence. *You receive 5 Bux if it's one of your Bitizens' birthdays * Watch some short half-minute ads by clicking the "Free Bux" popup at the bottom of the screen, each short video watched awards the player with 20 bux. Note: The free bux popup appears occasionally but is not always available. VIP players can instantly receive the bux without watching the video. *Complete missions, which appear occasionally in the top left corner. They range from delivering bitizens to required floors to finding lost items in the tower. Depending on the number of floors the player has, one can earn anywhere from 10 to 100 bux from each mission. *Bux can be purchased using real money at the following rates (in U.S dollars): Tips * Focus bux on upgrading your elevator at the start * At the start, don't upgrade floors past lvl 2-3 depending on your activity; prioritize the elevator instead * Don’t use Rush All, it doesn’t give a lot of benefit (unless you have a stock mission and it costs less than 10 bux) * Never skill up bits, only request for golds and send non-golds to Gold Farms * Dream Workers only pay their 5 bux to the first person who hired them in that job. * Once you get to 19, 29, 39 etc. floors, your Bux for missions and deliveries go up. * Auto-enter can be worth it, if you are leaving the game for the next 8 hours. On average, it is slightly better value than using only bux for a 50-floor rebuild. * When you are ready to rebuild, delete every floor- except 2 Apartments- and build a random floor on all so that the orange construction canvas appears. Move the 2 Apt's to the bottom of your tower. When a mission pops up, because of the construction canvases, the objects/bits to find will all be on the bottom 2 floors. * Bux Farm Notes * Bux are called Bux, not Bucks. * Certain parts of Tiny Tower refer to a single unit as a Buck and others call it one Bux. The appropriate term is uncertain. Multiple units are always called Bux, however. *There is a well-known, but very risky cheat that allows you to speed up any time-based waiting, such as stocking and constructing floors. Manually setting the time forward on your device reduces stocking or building time, but will also delete your Bitizens; they get stolen by a "time travelling thief" (disappear in a "time traveling accident" before vrsion 3.0.0). The creators of the game added this feature to discourage cheating. For this reason, the cheat is not recommended for players. You will only lose your Bitizens on the newest update if you close the app. *There is a safe method of earning Bux with no setbacks. This method can be seen at this page: This glitch has been patched as of version 3.0.0. Category:Lists Category:Gameplay Category:Farming Category:Currency